Hakaider Raising Project
by Neo Sailor Rider Ultra
Summary: Years after killing Gurjev and saving Jesus town, Hakaider the Roboman, now enters N-City, where a game called Magical Girl Raising Project is taking place. What will happen when the Mechanical Violator takes over?
1. Trailer 1

_**Every girl, has a dream...**_

...

...

...

Koyuki: "Ever since I was little, I always wished that I could be a real life Magical Girl, just like on T.V

...

...

...

_**Now, that dream will come true...**_

...

...

...

(We see Koyuki on her mobile phone playing Magical Girl Raising Project...when suddenly)

?: "Greetings, I am Fav, the mascot character of Magical Girl Raising Project Pon! You have been selected to be a real life Magical Girl and perform good deeds Pon!"

(We now see Koyuki transforming into her Magical Girl character, Snow White)

Snow White: "Is this really happening? Am I really a Magical Girl?"

...

...

...

_**But they'll soon discover not everything is about sunshine and rainbows...**_

...

...

...

(Now we cut to all Magical Girl characters in the chat room as Fav spoke)

Fav: "It has come to my attention that the number of Magical Girls in the city must be reduced from 16 to 8 Pon. Whoever has the least amount of candies will be eliminated Pon!"

Winterprison: "We learned after we spoke with the Musician of the forest Cranberry, that when a Magical Girl looses their powers...they die."

Snow White: "This can't be happening, I don't want to die!"

...

...

...

_**It is the game of life...or death...**_

...

...

...

(We now see Snow White & another Magical Girl named La Pucelle sitting on the roof top talking)

La Pucelle: "Even if we do end up fighting...we may have to kill in order to survive."

...

...

...

_**That is until...HE appeared...**_

...

...

...

(Far down the street at night, we see what appears to be a man in a full black body suit on a motorcycle driving to N-City. Only, he is no man...but a machine.)

?: **I am Hakaider, the one who destroys to bring justice!**

(We then cut to Hakaider shooting at the Magical Girl know as Ruler, who is dodging every shot)

Ruler: "You are not a Magical Girl. There for, you have no intention of interfering in our business!"

Hakaider: **"That's where you're wrong, I am taking over this so called game!"**

...

...

...

_**What is his purpose?...**_

...

...

...

(We now see cian of the forest Cranberry, staring out into the night sky)

Cranberry: "You think that you can change the rules of the game Hakaider? *giggle* Well think again."

Fav: "Whoever this Hakaider person is dose not belong here. He must be eliminated Pon!"

...

...

...

_**Nothing can stop him...**_

...

...

...

(Now we see Hakaider fighting another Magical Girl known as Calamity Mary on the roof top)

Calamity Mary: "You-you aint human. What the hell are you!?"

...

...

...

_**From the author that brought you Magical Girl Worlds Unite, comes a new anti hero...**_

...

...

...

(Finally we cut to Every single Magical Girl character with a worried look on their faces as Hakaider spoke in the background)

Hakaider: **"Any one who breaks the rules of this game, will be eliminated by my hand!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**HAKAIDER  
Raising Project**_

_**Coming soon!**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'M BACK! So sorry for not updating in a while, I was on vacation but I'm back now and I have this teaser trailer for a new story featuring Hakaider, the enemy of Kikaider, and Magical Girl Raising Project. Also note that the Hakaider I'm using is from the 1995 film. So look forward to that in the near future. Until then, I'll see you later. Chao! **_


	2. Trailer 2

_We see Hakaider walking out with a broken magical phone that he took from a Magical girl he killed. The girl in question had committed a crime by trying to kill another Magical girl_.

...

**_He came to set things right..._**

...

...

_We now see Snow White and La Puchelle face to face with the black robot_.

Snow White: "I don't understand... Why are you doing this?!"

Hakaider: **"I don't kill magical girls because I want to. I'm doing it to set the record straight**."

...

...

_**He came with a warning...**_

"...

"...

_We now see Magical girl Ruler on her knees holding her bleeding arm as Hakaider points his gun at her._

Hakaider: "**This game is nothing more then an illusion."**

_Now we see Hakaider on his motorcycle driving through N City_.

Hakaider: **"That is why I now set the rules."**

_We see Hakaider in the quarry at night fighting Cranberry_.

"Cranberry: "You have no right to be the judge. Only FAV tells us what to do!"

_We then see FAV talking to Hakaider_.

FAV: "_Hakaider, you are an outsider. There for you do not have the authorities to change the rules pon."_

...

**_From the author who brought you Magical Girl World's Unite, R.W.B.Y The legend of Yonggary, and Kamen Rider Ex-aid: Symphony's game. Comes the story of an unlikely hero_**.  
...

...

_We find ourselves in the chat room as all Magical girls are present, staring at an image of Hakaider_.

"Hakaider: **"Let this be a warning to all of you, any one who dares question my authorities by committing a crime in any way possible...will pay the penalty.**"

**HAKAIDER RAISING PROJECT...**

**Coming this September...**

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah...I know I have not been updating my stories lately, but I will get back into them. Still in the process of writing my Ex-aid story. After that I'll be busy with this new one. So yeah look forward to reading Hakaider Raising Project in September. **

**Oh and this is for Lisa Ware-Krantz, if I ever here from you again... Just wait and see whats coming for you troll.**


	3. Prologue

**A/N: Now's the time my fellow readers, you've seen the trailers now here's the 1st part of my new Hakaider story. **

**Disclaimer: Magical Girl Raising Project and Kikaider belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was night time in place called N-City. Some people were asleep, other people were still awake. All seemed quiet at the moment until the sound of a motorcycle was herd. Coming down the street there was a figure on a motorcycle. He was dressed in all black armor with pointed shoulder pads, a glowing red X on his chest with a yellow zigzag stripe below it, glowing red eyes with yellow streaks running down his face, a silver belt around his waste with 2 red lights and a green light in the middle with 2 more yellow stripes around his thighs. This was no ordinary man, he was The Mechanical Violator Hakaider. It had been years since he had killed his former creator Gurjev and saved Jesus Town. Soon, Hakaider came to a stop as he heard the sound of something vibrating. He pulled out an oval like device that seemed to be some sort of phone. On the screen appeared to be some sort of game entitled _Magical Girl Raising Project. _It is said that when someone plays the game, they are chosen by FAV, the mascot character to be real life Magical Girls and perform good deeds to earn candies. What they don't know is that if they have less candies they loose their magic...and die. When Hakaider heard about this, He made a commitment to change that. As he looked at the screen he saw an image of a new Magical Girl with pink hair and dressed in a white outfit. The girl's name was Snow White. Hakaider stared at the screen. Though the look on his face was a scowl, in reality he was actually smirking on the inside.

**"So, a new player has entered the game." **Hakaider said to himself. **"And by the looks of it, she's already become popular." **Looking at the list, He saw the images of other Magical Girls.

Nemurin

Tama

La pucelle

Top Speed

Swim Swim

The peaky angel twins, Minael & Yunael

Weiss Winterprison

Sister Nana

Ripple

Ruler

Magicaloid 44

Calamity Mary

Cranberry

And finally an unknown Magical Girl

**"This game is nothing more than an illusion." **Hakaider spoke to himself. **"That is why it is time to take things into my own hands." **With that said, Hakaider revved up his engine and drove off to N-City. He was on a mission. A mission to set things right.

* * *

**_(Cue Metalder opening theme song, Does your youth shine)_**

**Neo Sailor Rider Presents...**

**HAKAIDER: RAISING PROJECT...**

**KIMI NO SEISHUN WA KAGATAITE IRU KA  
HONTOU NO JIBUN WO KAKU SHITE WA INAI KA**

**KIMI NO JINSEI WA MITASARETE IRU KA  
CHIPPOKE NA SHIAWASA NI DAKYOU SHITEI NAI KA**

**UCHUU ZENTAI YORI MO HIROKUTE FUKAIMONO  
SORE WA HITORI NO NINGEN NO KOKORO  
**

**AI GA HOSHIKERE BA GOKAI WO OSOREZU NI  
ARINOMAM NO JIBUN WO TAIYOU NI SARASU NO DA  
**

* * *

**A/N: So there is the prologue for my new story, what do you think of it so far? Let me know what you think. **


End file.
